


the man john watson loves

by themazemitch



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, John Has Feelings, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post the lying detective, Sherlock has feelings, eurus doesn't exist, fluff johnlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themazemitch/pseuds/themazemitch
Summary: John intenta buscar las palabras correctas, busca pedirle perdón a Sherlock, tratar de enmendar todo, y descubre que siempre estuvo enamorado del detective.





	the man john watson loves

Ambos estaban en silencio, sin saber realmente que decir. John estaba buscando las palabras correctas, la forma de   
expresar todo lo que sentía, sin mucho éxito.  
Por otra parte, Sherlock se encontraba en silencio, tan atípico de él, tan raro, pero ahí estaba, tomando té observando  
el fuego, perdido en sus pensamientos.

John fue el primero en romper aquel silencio, observando al detective para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro

 _"Sherlock"._  comenzó a hablar con lentitud, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno, y al ver que tenia la completa atención del recién nombrado volvió a hablar  _"sabes que expresarme no es mi fuerte, nunca lo ha sido"_

_"Lo se"_

_"Pero quiero que eso cambie, al menos hoy"_  el doctor dejo su taza de te en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado para juntar sus manos, observando aún a su amigo  _"te debo una disculpa, bueno, mas de una. Pero lamento todo lo ocurrido,_ _todo lo que debiste de pasar y lo que yo mismo te hice pasar... Aquel día en la morgue no era yo mismo, perdí el control._ _Perdí el maldito control en mi mismo y te use a ti para descargar todo el enojo que llevaba dentro y..."_

John se detuvo al notar como su voz se rompía y algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir a la luz. Rápidamente se llevo una mano a sus ojos limpiando cualquier rastro de lagrimas

_"y aquí estas tu, aun siendo amable conmigo, aun hablándome como si nada hubiera pasado, y no lo comprendo, no comprendo porque no te enojas, porque no me gritas o me hechas en cara lo ocurrido"_

  
_"No lo hago porque se por lo que tuviste que pasar, John. Perdiste a Mary, todo tu mundo se vino abajo, estabas enojado,_ _dolido, y lo entiendo... Es lo que es"_

_"Pero eso no me daba el derecho a-"_

_"No necesitaba una disculpa John, no hay nada que perdonar, y si lo hay, ya te he perdonado. Pero ahora debes hacer lo_ _mas importante de todo."_

_"¿Y eso que es?"_

_"Perdonarte y dejar de culparte a ti mismo con todo."_

Tal vez fue la dulzura en la voz de Sherlock al decir esas palabras, tal vez fueron todos los recuerdos y momentos vividos que pasaron por la mente de John, pero el doctor sin darse cuenta se encontraba llorando, tapando su rostro con una de sus manos. John Watson jamas fue el hombre que Mary vio en él, jamás cumplió con sus expectativas, pero tal vez ese era el punto.

Tal vez John Watson no quería ser la versión que Mary veía en el, solo tal vez, y muy posiblemente, el quería ser la mejor versión de si mismo y la mejor versión para Sherlock.

  
Sherlock, el hombre que lo volvió a la vida luego de la guerra, el hombre que le dio una vida de aventuras y situaciones peligrosas, su mejor amigo, su compañero de apartamento, el hombre que él amaba, el hombre que John Watson ama.

El detective, con lentitud y con miedo, se acercó a John, abrazándolo, colocando una de sus manos en la parte trasera del cuello del doctor, dándole seguridad, haciéndole entender que sin importar lo que pasara el estaría ahí, siempre iba a estarlo.

_"Lo lamento Sherlock"_

_"Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que lamentar, esta bien"_

_"No lo esta"_

_"No... pero es lo que es"_

Y John deseo que ese momento fuera eterno, y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que realmente quería. Una vida al lado de Sherlock Holmes, una vida de aventuras, casos misteriosos junto al hombre que siempre amó pero jamás tuvo la confianza suficiente para admitirlo.

John se alejó un poco de Sherlock para poder observar su rostro. A pesar de las heridas que aún seguían sanando Sherlock seguía siendo hermoso, siempre lo fue a los ojos de John y nunca podría entender como las personas se atrevían a insultar o menospreciar al detective. Y finalmente tomo el coraje, el valor para confesar sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock.

  
Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce, pero a la vez necesitado. Tantas palabras sin decir, tantos sentimientos reprimidos por mucho tiempo, tanta espera, tantas emociones juntas en un solo beso, sus labios encajando perfectamente, como si estuvieran destinados a ser, y en cierta forma, así era.

 _"Aun debemos ir con Molly para ir a la pastelería"_  comento John dándose cuenta de que tenían un compromiso pendiente.

 _"La torta y mi cumpleaños pueden esperar unos minutos, hay un asunto de suma importancia que requiere mi atención"_  comentó el detective volviendo a unir sus labios con los de John.


End file.
